


Confessions

by DeepInTheLight



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Happy Ending, Loss of Virginity, Redeemed Ben Solo, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Ben Solo, Virgin Rey (Star Wars), communication is key, depth of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:49:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29000988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepInTheLight/pseuds/DeepInTheLight
Summary: Alternate Death Star fight and events after it.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 26





	Confessions

Ben didn’t want to fight her. He had to defend himself though, parrying her attacks as the love of his life was coming at him with full force, the bond between them buzzing with her anger and something else he wouldn’t dare to put a word to. It was difficult to take in, and got even harder as she suddenly started speaking – or rather shouting.

“Dammit you!” Rey screamed louder than she ever had. “For once in my life, I wanted something, for once, for myself, and you denied me!” Every word she pronounced was only magnifying her emotions, as if all the time of dealing with them had been leading to this very moment.

Ben could barely block her now, as the sense of her angry words started getting to him.

“Why couldn’t you just go with me?” she went on. “I wanted you so much and you chose that stupid dark side!”

Rey had never been the best with words, but now as they started coming out of her, she was neither able nor willing to stop them. Everything she’s been feeling, fighting and denying in herself for so long was being released now. And Ben’s lost, confused facial reactions to her outbreak only fueled the fire.

“Why couldn’t you just join me?” She was almost crying now, a year of unshed tears finally getting to her as the real emotions were breaking through her barriers and denial. “Why, Ben, why?”

“Because,” Ben suddenly stopped blocking her and descended to his knees, putting his lightsaber down. “I got no place on your side. I can’t go back. I’d have nothing to give you there.” The words came out of him without thinking, but Ben had never been more honest in his life.

Stopping her attack, Rey felt her heart skip a beat as understanding of his viewpoint started dawning on her. “You don’t need to give me anything, Ben,” she said then, her tone turning softer. “Except yourself. All I want is you.” 

Dropping her weapon, Rey stood on her knees in front of him, both exhausted and relieved from the amount of emotions she was experiencing and sensing through the bond. She tried looking into his eyes, but Ben averted his gaze, staring down at the damp floor below them.

“No,” he said quietly, shaking his head. It just couldn’t be true. “You can’t. Nobody,” he swallowed back tears, “no one ever wanted Ben Solo.”

“But I do,” she almost whispered. Biting her lip, Rey suddenly felt that she finally had the words she needed to get her point across. “I want you,” she continued. “Not the darkness, not the power, not the throne…not Kylo Ren. Just Ben Solo. Just you.” 

He dared to look at her now, and his gaze was a strange mix of hope, disbelief and confusion.

“But you don’t…”Rey shook her head, suddenly hit by realization of something else she hadn’t been able to accept, “you don’t owe it to me. Kriff, I’m so selfish.”

She hid her face in her palms, the anger suddenly replaced by her embarrassment from demanding something from him just so she could get what her heart and body desired. It had never occurred to her before that there could be something wrong about it, but now the understanding that hit her made her more conflicted than she’s ever been. 

“Rey,” Ben pronounced quietly, getting more and more confused with the overflow of emotions she was displaying. First, she said she wanted him – just him, and now she was blaming herself for it?

“I knew, I know it was hard for you, I felt it,” Rey started explaining, muttering through the hands still covering her face. “If that darkness is your comfort, if it is what you want, I can’t be asking you to leave it for me, it’s….”

“Rey,” he dared to reach out and gently touch her hand. Feeling that she had nothing to hide anymore, Rey let her hands leave her face and stared at him with misty eyes.

“The darkness is my comfort,” he nodded. “Or I thought so, and it was, I guess… I found solace in it. I tried. Because I never… could never get what I actually wanted, and I tried to replace it.” Saying this out loud was surprisingly easy and relieving, like he never could have imagined.

“And what did you want?” Rey asked quietly, too afraid of what his answer might be.

Ben sighed. It was now or never, then. He knew what he felt, no matter how much time he had spent denying it. And now he was going to bare the deepest corner of his soul, and he finally felt that he had the strength to do it.

“I wanted,” he gathered words and courage, “I wanted to love. And be loved. And I thought… thought I couldn’t be, I wasn’t … wasn’t enough. And then I met you and I …. I wanted to give you everything.”

“But not yourself,” Rey couldn’t help but say. “Not your real self.”

Ben nodded. He knew the reason. “Because why would you want me?” he spoke sadly. “Ben? A weak and foolish boy who destroyed everything he ever touched?”

“You’re not weak and foolish,” she reassured, feeling worse than before about his wrong assessment of himself. She had to try and explain what she saw in him if he wasn’t able to. “I’ve been in your head, I know what you’ve been through. You deserve to be loved as you are, your real self. And I love you.” There were no restraints and boundaries in her emotions anymore, and Rey didn’t want to return to them. She said what she meant and felt, and could only hope it came out right.

Ben felt his heart sink and burn at the same time. The feeling through the bond proved her words were true, but even without it he wouldn’t have expected Rey to say anything she didn’t mean. But believing the fact was still not easy. Yet here she was, all wet and teary and looking at him with a mix of too many emotions to place.

“But I’m being selfish again,” Rey spoke after a little pause. “If you’re not ready for this, I can’t force you to change just because I want you so much.”

Unable to take it anymore, Ben did the bravest thing he had ever done in his life. He bent forward and very slightly, very tentatively brushed his lips against hers. It was nothing like the wild, passionate kisses Rey had spent a year imagining, but it blew her mind anyway. Nothing had ever felt as right as this gentle touch of Ben’s lips against hers.

He retreated way too quickly, still unsure of whether he had not gone too far despite all the reassurance he had just received about her feelings. Rey wasn’t having any of that hesitation anymore though. With a determined moan, she launched herself at him, kissing him with all the heat of the desire he had invoked in her way before she had realized it.

The momentary shock from her action quickly retreated, and Ben couldn’t hold back anymore, pouring all the force of his long-term desire into returning her kiss.

When they broke apart for air, Rey couldn’t help but smile, feeling the happiest she had ever been.

“Ben,” she said his name softly, not letting go of his cheeks. His damp skin felt way too good under her palms.

“I’ll go anywhere with you, Rey,” Ben promised with honest seriousness to his voice. “I’ll do anything. The darkness… it can’t give me anything now I know that you….I’m so sorry, Rey.” The weight of the past was heavy on him now, and Ben had to face it.

As Rey looked at him inquiringly, Ben had to explain.

“I should’ve understood,” he spoke sadly. “I should’ve gone with you and quit it all then. All it ever gave me was hurt”. 

“It’s alright, Ben,” Rey gave him a small smile. The past didn’t matter to her at all. All that was important was the unclear promise of the future they seemed to be on the verge of. The thought of him finally leaving the dark side and doing it willingly warmed her heart. “I asked you when you weren’t ready. If you are now…”

“I am,” Ben nodded. He definitely was. It was like all the wounds in his heart and soul had been healed by discovering Rey’s true feelings for him – just him, the boy who had never been enough. For once, he was enough – for her, and that was all that mattered.

“What about Palpatine then?” Rey didn’t even want to mention that name and stray away from just her and Ben, but she couldn’t let her selfishness run than deep. 

“What do you want?” Ben asked, ready to do anything she’d tell him now.

“I want him to pay for what he did to my parents,” she said seriously, and meaning every syllable, “And I want to save the galaxy from him. But I don’t know if I can do it.” 

“Rey,” Ben looked at her intensely. “You’re not alone. I’m with you. We’re a dyad, remember? If there is anyone who can defeat him, it is us.”

“Are you sure we can?” She desperately wanted him to say yes, and for it to be true.

“I am sure.”

He wasn’t as certain as he tried to sound, but at the same time he couldn’t help but feel they could accomplish anything together.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
They did it. The battle was hard and led to a lot of exhaustion and a few bruises, but the Emperor who once ruled the galaxy was just a heap of ash now, and Ben and Rey couldn’t feel more relieved than they were as they stumbled out of his dark dwelling, holding on to each other as the place was crumbling to pieces. 

“What now?” Ben asked unsurely, as they stood between the deterioration in front of their ships.

“We get away from here and never return,” Rey said confidently, wincing at the idea of remaining any longer on the damned planet. 

“But what about your….What about the Resistance?” As much as he wanted it to be just the two of them, Ben didn’t want to assume she was going to leave her whole life behind just to be with him.

“There’s nothing more I can do for them.” Rey shook her head as she looked up to the sky, and Ben followed her gaze. The Resistance ships accompanied by countless supporters from the entire galaxy were destroying the ships of the Final Order and the First Order that had joined Palpatine’s army without any command from Supreme Leader Kylo Ren. Ben didn’t need to tell Rey he had nothing to do with that though, as she knew it anyway.

“Where do we go then?” He asked, having no idea about the future.

“As far as possible, where we can be just me and you,” Rey spoke with deep determination. “Preferably somewhere beautiful and green,” she allowed herself to imagine a place like she had always wanted, though unsure that wish could come true. “Do you anywhere like that?”

A sudden thought appeared in Ben’s mind. “I might,” he said, hoping the house that once belonged to his grandmother was still as unoccupied and surrounded by greenery as it had been many years ago when he visited it with his mother. Remembering that led him to another consideration – the day will have to come when he’ll have to face Leia again. But he didn’t feel ready at the moment.

“Let’s go there then.” Rey said, sighing at the realization their shared future was about to begin.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Rey had never seen a greener planet than Naboo. She hadn’t seen a more luxurious interior than that of the house Ben led her to. Despite the dust and overall feeling that the place had been uninhabited for years, it had the sense of dignity she had never been familiar with. She didn’t have enough time and strength to take it all in though, as the tiredness from the recent events, both physical and emotional, was taking its toll. 

“You need a rest,” Ben acknowledged, and he didn’t need to read her mind to understand the fact.

“So do you,” Rey replied, understanding him as well as he understood her.

They went up the stairs to find a large bedroom, where they quickly used the Force to rid the enormous bed of the years-old dust and settled on it without even bothering to take off their boots, both immediately falling into a peaceful sleep.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ben woke up first. He had no idea what time it was and how long he had slept, and whether it was night or day. All that truly mattered was the galaxy’s most beautiful woman sleeping soundly at his side. Her hair had partially fallen out of the messy buns, her white clothes were dirty and smelled like ash, but to him she had never looked better. Ben couldn’t waste time admiring her beauty though as he needed to make sure her own awakening would be as comfortable as possible. As quietly as he could, he slid out of bed and made his way out of the room.

His clothes were quite dirty and dusty, so he discarded his cloak and left it on the nearest piece of furniture he could find, placing his gloves there as well. The long-sleeved black tunic he wore under the cloak was now the only thing covering his upper body.  
There was a new, strange feeling of freedom in him, with the darkness that had taken a hold of his mind for so long now absent, and a sense of peace and calm having replaced it, but Ben didn’t want to think about himself at the moment. All that he could really think about was Rey and her comfort. 

After he exited the house, Ben soon found a blooming garden full of ripe eatable fruit. It was apparent it hadn’t been taken care of for years, but the nature wasn’t to be stopped by the lack of attention from those who had once planted the seeds. Ben gathered as many fruits as he could, using the Force to carry more than his hands would allow, hoping this was gonna be at least some semblance of a decent breakfast. Then he returned to the building and made his way through it in search of something they could both change into. One of the rooms contained a wide collection of old dresses that seemed to be pretty much the right size for Rey. Ben picked a yellow one and took it along to the room they had occupied, maintaining the grip of the Force on the fruits after making a trip to the kitchen and obtaining a plate he put the fruits on. 

Waking up, Rey felt immediately the space beside her was strangely empty, which was a weird feeling given she had never shared sleeping space with anyone. As she opened her eyes, Rey realized instantly what, or rather who, was missing.

“Ben?” she asked, just to see the door open and the man of her dreams enter the room, carrying a yellow garment and preceded by a plate with colorful fruits hanging in the air.

“Morning,” Ben said shyly, giving her a slight half-smile.

“Good morning,” Rey grinned at the realization of the reason for his absence, which instantly cured her dissatisfaction from not waking up by his side. “Where did you find all that?”

“There is a garden by the house, and this,” he put up the dress, “was in the house. There are plenty more, I just thought I’d bring you one so you can change quickly out of those clothes if you want, and then choose what you’ll actually prefer.”

“Ben,” Rey kept on smiling, feeling happier than she ever thought was possible. “You don’t have to be so considerate.” She actually liked what he had done, but she’d be equally satisfied to wake up next to him in some empty desert or a dirty cave.

“But I want to,” Ben explained as he targeted the plate towards the bed, where Rey promptly accepted it. “I know you said you only want me, but being me includes giving you all the best I can.” he proceeded, “Of course all this is nothing like what I would give you if I could right now. And I definitely I don’t mean a throne or darkness,” he was quick to add. Those ambitions were completely gone now. “I mean…you know, a better breakfast and clothes that would really be your own, and a house without a dark history and dust everywhere….”

“Ben,” she cut him off. “This is perfect. It’s the best way I’ve woken up in my life. Now join me for breakfast.”

With a smile, Ben did just what she asked. There was a great domesticity to it all, simply sitting on the bed with him, consuming a simple breakfast, and Rey couldn’t help but smile at the realization of how right it all felt. At the same time, the gathering wetness between her legs made her skin tingle with desire and anticipation, and she wasn’t going to wait long to satisfy it. She had been feeling like that around him most of the time, a feeling she hadn’t even known about before seeing his face, and it was finally time to explore everything she could experience with the man she loved.

After consuming a couple of fruits, Ben felt that his hunger was sated enough to let his concerns drift to a different necessity.

“What is it?” Rey wondered when he quickly got out of bed and went to open a door beside it.

“A shower,” Ben acknowledged at the sight before him, an actual old-fashioned shower that he hoped to find attached to a room like this.

“Does it work?” Rey couldn’t not be excited about the idea of washing off all of yesterday’s sweat and dirt.

“Only one way to find out,” Ben pronounced as he stepped into the shower and turned on the old mechanism. With a roaring sound, it came to life, and water began pouring down.

“It does,” he spoke then, turning it off for now. “Do you wanna go?”

“I think I wanna finish breakfast first,” Rey replied honestly, as her hunger was still far from being satisfied.

“Do you mind if I go first then?” Ben asked.

“Sure, if you’ve eaten enough.”

“I’m good.”

With this, Ben closed the door behind him, leaving Rey to go on wolfing down the tasty products of local wild nature. Her excitement about food was merely physical though, as she couldn’t wait for him to return so they could finally sate the different kind of hunger she knew he was sharing with her, so she had to eat as quickly as possible to shorten the wait.

It was only after he had washed himself off the grime of the last day’s experiences that Ben realized he had no clothes to change into, and his whole essence was protesting against putting on what he’s been wearing before. With a sigh, he decided upon using a large clean towel he found in the shower to cover himself, hoping Rey wouldn’t be too put off be seeing the top half of his body uncovered.  
As Ben exited the shower, Rey licked her lips at the magnificent sight of his bare, slightly damp torso before her. She had spent a large amount of time during the last year replaying the view of it in her head, but having it within her arm’s reach at the moment was still mind-blowing.

“I’ll be right back,” she said as she jumped up, having just finished eating. 

“Wait!” Ben stopped her, pointing at the dress he had placed on a chair by the bed. “Take this so you can change.”

“It won’t be needed,” Rey winked at him, and Ben swallowed at the suggestion in her words. “Don’t put anything on while I’m gone!”  
Then she entered the shower, leaving Ben absolutely gobsmacked by what just seemed to be on her mind. Willing his treacherous body to calm down, he climbed back into bed.

Water had always been a rarity to cherish for a girl who had grown up on a desert planet, but at the moment Rey was hardly paying attention to it as such. The only goal was to get herself clean as quickly and possible to then finally, finally obtain what was hers to take. She was practical enough to take good care of her body, but all the time she couldn’t stop grinning at the thought of finally being able to make him hers for real.

She dried her hair with the towel as much as possible, and with a lick of her lips left the shower, completely naked and not feeling the slightest shame about it.

She found Ben lying on the bed, the towel still covering the part of him she most wanted to come into contact with right now, but the bulge beneath the soft fabric showed too well he was no less excited about the upcoming prospect than she was. 

Ben swallowed at the sight of Rey, bare before him, her tanned skin glowing with dampness. She was beyond his wildest dreams, her small breasts with rosy nipples looking like they were aching for his touch, and damp dark hair covering her most private parts.

“Rey,” was all he could pronounce, losing his breath at the sight of her nudity, barely able to take in the fact this was actually happening for real.

“I’m here,” Rey said in a low voice, as she climbed into the bed and wasted no time before kissing him passionately. Ben responded with equal desire, while shivering slightly as her hands found their way to his torso and then lower, lower until her hand dipped beneath the towel and touched his cock.

“Rey,” Ben gently pushed her away, just far enough so he could really look into her eyes as he spoke. “Are you sure about this?”

“Completely,” she assured, staring into his eyes with unmistakable determination. “I’ve been wanting it for so long.”

“Me too,” Ben confessed. 

“What are waiting for then?” Rey cupped him beneath the towel again.

“Let me prepare you,” Ben sounded desperate. “I wanna take care of you, Rey.” He couldn’t help but wanting it both for her and for himself, the idea of exploring her beautiful body turning him on nor less than the desire to claim her.

“Anything you want,” Rey smiled at the image of what the said preparation must be like. She had spent a lot of time during the last year researching the matter, and still she had the feeling the reality was going to be way better than any fantasy she had come up with, based on theoretical knowledge. “Just let me see first,” she glanced at the towel still separating her from the piece of his flesh she so desperately wanted inside her. 

With a nod, Ben removed the towel. Rey gasped at the sight of his penis, thick and large, and she had no idea how it would fit inside her, but the prospect made her more excited than she’s ever been.

“Can I… touch you?” Ben directed her thoughts at least partially to another direction as he asked.

“Oh yes,” Rey licked her lips again, “Please touch me everywhere. Kiss me everywhere,” her excitement continued as she listed everything she wanted from him. “Give me all you got. I want it so much.”

“Yes,” Ben gently rolled them so she was lying on the bed as he hovered about her, and Rey instantly spread her legs wide so he could settle comfortably between them. “Promise you’ll tell me if I do anything wrong. I’ve never done any of this before, so…”

“Neither have I,” Rey smiled up at him, making Ben shiver at the fact. “You’ll be my first and only, like I will be yours.” The possessive side of her was showing, but Rey didn’t feel any embarrassment about it.

Feeling lost for breath, Ben quickly pressed her lips to hers, allowing himself to revel in the feelings taking him over. He let his right hand slide over her side, touching her bent knee, and then back to her top. Slowly, savoring the taste and feeling, he started exploring her skin with his lips, starting with her right cheek, then continuing to her earlobe, her neck and her collarbone. Her taste was intoxicating, and Ben couldn’t get enough of it. 

Rey sighed in contentment, holding on to his back, completely enjoying each touch of his lips against her skin. As his mouth came close to her stiffened nipple, Ben looked up in her eyes with a silent question.

“Please do it,” Rey commanded, not even trying to conceal her excitement. “Suck them.”

Wasting no time, Ben took the hardened peak into his mouth, completely adoring the taste. Rey arched her back as her whole body ached for even more of his touch while relishing what she was getting already. Ben then quickly switched to the other breast, sucking in her other nipple with no less enthusiasm while his hand played with her other one. He then left small kisses all over her left breast, then on the side of her neck that he hadn’t kissed before, until going lower again. He could hardly stay away from her breasts now that he’s gotten the taste, so he kissed and sucked on her nipples again until proceeding to kiss her body lower. 

“Can I pleasure you here?” he asked as he arrived at the thatch of damp hair between her thighs. His theoretical knowledge suggested he could even bring her to an orgasm like that, but he couldn’t be sure.

“Oh yes,” Rey was almost shaking with anticipation. “Pleasure me.”

With a smile, Ben dipped his head between her thighs and slowly began exploring her most sensitive parts, using both his lips and his tongue. Rey propped herself up on her elbows to get a better view, as there was no way she was going to miss on the sight she’s been dreaming of for so long, and watching him brought her almost as much pleasure as what he was doing. 

Ben was completely enjoying it, savoring the taste of her juices on his tongue, along with trying to stay focused on her pleasure and ignore his own aching need. This was all about her, and there was no way he was going to ruin it.

When Ben gave a sharp lick to her clit, Rey found herself unable to watch anymore, as the pleasure suddenly grew even more intense. Instead, she dipped her fingers into his perfect hair, holding him tightly attached to her most sensitive spot.

“There!” she screamed out, and Ben instantly took the hint. He continued licking the bud and the area around it, while his thick finger slowly searched for her entrance. It was so wet his finger slid in easily, and Ben sighed against her at the thought of this tight heat soon accepting his cock. 

“Yes!” Rey gasped at the feeling of his intrusion, and then kept on wiggling as he kept exploring her clit and the area around it with his lips and tongue as his finger gently thrust inside her.

“Ben!” she screamed out his name as she felt her body heating up more and more. Not ceasing to gather up the juices pouring out of her with his tongue and lips, Ben slowly inserted another finger and then curved both to find the sensitive spot inside.

“Oh my!” Rey screamed loud as her pleasure took on an even greater level that she couldn’t have imagined in her wildest dreams. Nothing she was able to achieve from touching herself to fantasies of him could ever compare to what Ben was giving her at the moment.

“Ben! I’m gonna….” Rey couldn’t finish the sentence as the overwhelming wave of pleasure took her over and her body convulsed, her inner walls tightening around his fingers as she screamed out, a mind-blowing orgasm running through her entire essence. 

The bond allowed Ben to pick up her feelings along with seeing her pleasure, making him do everything in his power to not let himself come right with her.

When she finished, Rey felt her body slacken as Ben’s fingers left her depths, and she felt at loss straight away. 

“That was…” she struggled to find words to describe the experience. “Incredible,” she finally said the word that seemed the closest for the feeling. “Absolutely incredible.”

She smiled at him, staring into his eyes that were damp with joy. They weren’t done yet though, and Rey bit her lip in anticipation of the upcoming final stage of their intimacy.

“Now come here and give me all of you,” she dragged him forward by the shoulders so he settled firmly on top of her. Ben looked at her with utter adoration.

“Can we?” he asked, suddenly realizing an important detail they should’ve discussed earlier. “I mean….”

“I have an implant,” Rey smiled shyly. “I got it hoping for this.”

“You did?” Ben blinked in disbelief.

“I couldn’t help but hope,” she admitted.

“Me too,” Ben exhaled. “Don’t you wanna be on top?”

“Not this time,” Rey shook her head. “Right now I want you to give me everything. That’s what I want. Like this.” She looked down at their bodies, completely satisfied with the position.

“Ready then?” Ben asked with a sigh, cupping his aching cock with his right hand.

“Yes,” Rey definitely couldn’t wait any longer. “Right now.”

Looking down, Ben directed himself to her once again dripping entrance. They gasped in unison as the tip slid inside. Ben made sure he moved forward slowly, as gently and carefully as he could, too afraid to hurt her in any way. Rey felt a slight pinch of pain at one point, but it was nowhere near the horror stories she’s heard about other women’s first times, and completely overwhelmed by the pleasure, both physical and mental, from finally having him inside her.

Once he had pushed in to the hilt, Ben locked gazes with the wonderful woman beneath him, searching both on her face and through the bond for any signs of discomfort. 

“Does it….?” Though he didn’t feel any pain from her side, he still had to ask.

“It feels great,” Rey reassured him with a smile. She was indeed feeling amazing. “For you?”

“Perfect,” Ben spoke honestly. Nothing had ever been better than having her inner walls tight and wet around his painfully hard cock.

“Awesome,” she smiled on, “Please move now.”

At her urge, Ben nodded slightly and made a move to pull out from the very depth of her just to then slowly push back in.

“Oh yes,” Rey gasped at the feeling, her tight inner walls accommodating to him so well that it seemed that his penis was made for her cunt. “Yes!”

He moved again, looking for a right pace in the process. After a couple thrusts, Ben found himself settling into a rhythm that appeared to be comfortable for them both, neither too fast nor too slow. Rey responded by starting to move her hips against his, making the intercourse even smoother. 

They moaned together, their breathing synchronized as the pleasure was heightening with every move. The bond was wide open, allowing both to feel everything in double magnitude. Ben felt it when Rey needed his finger on her clit and slid his hand between their bodies, quickly finding her bud of pleasure and massaging it in small circles.

“Oh, yeah, yeah!” Rey kept gasping, feeling herself on the verge of the second orgasm that was definitely going to be even stronger than the first. With another thrust of him deeply inside her and a gentle push of his thick finger on her clit, she came apart, losing herself completely in the pleasure as the loudest of screams left her mouth. Ben followed her immediately, groaning loud as his hot seed filled her depths along with a final jerk of his cock. With the last strength he had left, Ben moved off her, letting his penis leave her slick tightness, and settled on his back at her side.

“Wow,” was all Rey was able to say at the moment, staring at the ceiling.

“Indeed,” Ben breathed out.

“This was… out of this world,” Rey spoke, barely regaining her breath. “Perfect. Simply perfect.” This was definitely the right definition.

“I agree,” Ben gasped out.

Rey sighed in satisfaction as she rolled to her side and then moved to settle herself partially on his perfectly strong body.

“What will we do now? I mean, onwards?” Ben asked insecurely, the weight of his past and situation coming to him through the haze of overwhelming pleasure. 

“We’ll see as it comes,” Rey said, completely unwilling to spoil the moment by considerations of the future, “All I know is that we’ll face it together.”

“That’s all I want,” Ben said sincerely. “I love you,” he confessed then, and those three words felt like perfection for Rey.

“I know,” she smiled into his skin. “I love you too”.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Tumblr as deepinthelight


End file.
